


Relax

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [361]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Omg, I would love a smutting fic with all the Angels just getting it on. Especially Castiel, Gabriel, and Baltazar :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Gabriel and Balthazar grinned, watching Cas move around.

“Seems pretty tense, doesn’t he?” Gabriel asked, leaning back against the wall.

“He does.” Balthazar mused. “I think we should help him relax. Opinions?”

“Couldn’t agree with you more, Balthy…” Gabe said, moving away from the wall. “How about you get a room ready for us, and I bring Cas over.”

“Consider it done.” Balthazar said, before leaving. Gabriel’s grin grew as he started to follow after Cas.

“Castiel! I need you!” Gabriel called.

_

After much talk and debate, along with a little bit of begging from Gabe’s side, Gabriel finally convinced Cas to follow after him.

“What are your intentions Gabriel?” Cas asked. “I am busy at the moment.”

“I know that. And you, my dear Castiel, are all stressed out. You deserve a break.”

“Gabriel, I do not understand why you are so adamant on me relax-what is Balthazar doing?” Cas asked, as he and Gabriel walked into a room.

Cas froze and looked from Gabriel to Balthazar, and Gabriel shut the door, pushing Cas to the bed that Balthazar was on.

“We’re helping you relax, Cas. For crying out loud, it’s like you don’t know the meaning of the word ‘relax’.” Balthazar scoffed.

“I am well aware of the word.” Cas said. “I just have things that must get done and-”

“Cas, seriously. You have all the time in the world to get those things done with. Just take a few minutes with us…” Gabriel said, pressing up behind Cas. “….and relax.”

Gabriel and Balthazar got Cas on the bed, and laid him down, moving over Cas, grins on their faces.

“And what are you planning to do exactly?” Cas asked.

“You’ll learn soon enough, Castiel.” Balthazar promised.

_

Balthazar and Gabriel started stripping Cas from his clothing. The trenchcoat went first, soon following the suit vest, and his shirt after that.

“Gabriel? Balthazar?” Cas asked softly, watching the two angels move Cas’ clothing away.

“We’ll help you relax, Cas.” Gabe grinned. “Promise.”

The two angels leaned down, kissing across Cas’ skin, hands trailing around the flesh and the fabric of Cas’ pants.

Cas took a few breaths, gasping softly when Gabe or Balthazar nipped or licked somewhere on his flesh.

Balthazar’s mouth found Cas’ right nipple and he started worrying at the nub with his teeth, while Gabriel’s mouth continued to roam.

Cas groaned softly, Balthazar and Gabriel’s warm breath splaying across his chest and stomach.

“Like that Cas?” Gabriel asked, pulling his head up and moving into Cas’ vision. “Like what Balthazar is doing?”

Cas gave another groan as he felt Balthazar tug at the nub with his teeth, hand moving up to play with the other nub.

“Taking that as a yes.” Gabriel said, before he started to move back down Cas’ body, kissing and sucking.

Cas gasped when he felt Gabriel mouth over his crotch, and he knew that he was getting hard under his pants.

“Gabriel…” Cas panted. Suddenly, Gabe was working Cas out of his pants, and getting out of his own clothing as well.

Balthazar pulled up, doing the same as Gabriel, and once the three angels were fully naked, Balthazar went back to playing and teasing Cas’ nipples, while Gabriel sucked down Cas’ cock, throat beginning to work around the hardening member.

Cas cried out, gripping the bedsheets underneath him.

Balthazar grinned, mouth pulling away from the wet nub, but hand moving in its place. Balthazar started kissing Cas, and Cas kissed back, moaning as Balthazar bit down on Cas’ lower lip and tugged.

Gabriel pulled his mouth away from Cas’ cock, sucking on a finger, watching Balthazar and Cas before he pulled his wet finger out of his mouth, and continued to suck Cas down, while the finger went to Cas’ ass, rubbing around the rim, and plunging in shallowly.

Cas moaned, and spread his legs out, giving Gabriel better access and Gabriel used it happily, finger sinking inside of Cas, pumping in and out.

One of Cas’ hands reached out and found Balthazar’s cock, and Cas started stroking it as the two angels kissed.

Gabriel started humming around Cas cock, his free hand going down to jerk himself off, eyes flickering up to watch Balthazar and Cas.

When Gabriel’s finger found Cas’ prostate, Cas made sure the other two angels knew.

He cried out in pleasure, screaming Gabriel’s name against Balthazar’s lips, and Balthazar pulled away, grinning.

“Add another finger Gabriel. He seems to be enjoying that, aren’t you?”

“Ye-eee-ss.” Cas moaned out as Gabriel added another finger.

Gabriel started making noises around Cas’ cock, making Cas moan, arching his hips, fucking himself in Gabriel’s mouth.

Balthazar made a noise of pleasure and leaned down starting to suck marks on Cas’ body.

“You better not heal these afterwards, Cas.” Balthazar growled softly as he marked Cas’ chest and stomach. “I want you to look at these marks and remember who gave them to you.”

Cas nodded, mouth open in pleasure, unable to think straight anymore.

Cas moaned, babbling out words in English, Latin, and Enochian, making Balthazar and Gabriel laugh, which only made Cas moan more.

“Gabriel!” Cas moaned. “Balthazar! I…oh fuck…I’m….I’m gonna…”

“Come Castiel.” Balthazar growled in Cas’ ear. “Come down Gabriel’s throat.”

Cas cried out, arching off the bed when he came, Gabriel’s fingers rubbing against his prostate, and Balthazar’s hand rubbing against his body.

He listened to the stifled groan of Balthazar, and he could feel some of Balthazar’s come land on his side. Gabriel moaned around Cas’ cock, and Gabriel came as well, before finally pulling off of Cas’ softening cock, moving up to lie next to Cas and Balthazar.

“Well Cas…” Gabriel murmured softly, voice rough. “Are you more relaxed now?”

Cas nodded, eyes shut, and he panted softly. Gabriel and Balthazar grinned, laughing, and Cas felt a kiss from each angel get pressed to his neck.


End file.
